Principal's Office
by dreamgirl108
Summary: Kagome was called to the principal's office for something unknown. What she didn't expect was for her to be screaming.


Principal's Office

Kagome groaned why on earth was she being called to the principal's office, she didn't do anything bad.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." a gruff voice said.

kagome opened the door and peeped inside.

"Mr. Takahashi?" she said quitely.

"I'm here." he said with a smug grin.

"But why I'm I here?" she asked.

Seriously school ending minutes ago and she was called at the last minute to the principal's office.

Mr. Takahashi got up from his desked and walked over to Kagome, who almost drooled at the sight. His button down shirt fit his body perfectly and outlined the muscle that you could see, his long silver hair fell down to his back, his amber eyes were so beuatiful, his doggie ears that perked at the top of his head were so cute and that smugged sexy grin would make you cum in an instant. The girl in front of him held back a moan threatening to come out and his smirked got wider.

Inuyasha caged her in as he looked his door and shut the windows and breathed in her scent, Kagome's heart started to race when his lips came down against her neck.

"Miss. Higurashi." he said in a husky voice.

"Yes." Kagome managed.

His other hand started to move around her body tugging at the uniform that covered her breast and hugged her curves oh so tightly.

Inuyasha hand traveled down under her skirt and rubbed her covered core and Kagome moaned.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

Kagome couldn't think she was getting so wet her insides were heating up and he had barely touched her.

"Answer me." he said sticking a finger against her and moving her panties to a side.

"AHHH! Mr. Takahashi." Kagome moaned.

Her principal smirked at her he loved the sound she was making as he pleasured her.

He pressed a finger at her clit and started to rub it.

Kagome's head started trashing from side to side.

"I want it." she moaned.

Inuyasha smirked as he moved his lips from her neck to kiss her hard and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Kagome gasped she was never kissed like that before and she loved it.

Inuyasha brought Kagome's legs around him as he inserted a finger deep inside and Kagome automatically thrust her hips to meet his finger that started to thrust mercilessly inside of her.

The girl had to bite her bottom lip to stop from screaming.

Inuyasha walked them over to his desk and sat her on his table moving everything else off. He took his finger out and licked her arousal off it and started to undress her but stopped when he saw her nipples poking out of the black laced bra she wore. Inuyasha mouth watered from just looking at them and then he gave her right one a squeeze. Kagome's eyes closed as she tried to concentrate but even then a groaned escaped her she wanted more.

Inuyasha unclasped her bra and took her skirt off revealing the matching black laced panty, he groaned at the scent that filled his nose he was aching for her so badly from the first time he had saw her when she came into his office on her first day he wanted her.

"Sir." she moaned when her panties came off and his finger rubbing her again.

"Inuyasha." he said as he took her mouth as he finger slid into her slick folds again.

Kagome moaned into the kiss as he started pumping and adding another one and she gasps not expecting that.

His tongue darted in exploring and fighting with hers.

"Inuyasha." his named rolled off her lips and he liked the sound he wanted to hear it more so he sped up and adding another one until he had four of his fingers thrusting into her like crazy.

Kagome let go of his lips to lie back on his table and his fingers pounded into her, Inuyasha graoned he was so hard that it was starting to hurt. He had never wanted someone this much but Kagome was just not someone, she's his Mate, she just doesn't know it.

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer she started screaming.

"Oh GOD! Yes! RIGHT THERE! Faster!' she cried.

Inuyasha smirked.

"So you like it rough?" he said to her.

Kagome eyes shut even tighter when he sped to half his speed, she would soon come if he kept this up.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed again her passage way clamping down on his fingers ready to burst.

Inuyasha groaned her arousal was becoming more irrisistable he just wanted to plunge himself into her.

"Cum." he said softly to her.

Kagome was so close and the way he was thrusting his fingers into her she would come in seconds.

"Inu...Yasha.' she moaned her eyes filled witth lust as she looked at him.

Inuyasha growled he was loosing control as he fingered fucked her hard, his eyes were turning red and a purple streak coming up on each side of his cheek, his claws and fangs got longer which added more pleasure to the girl as he thrusted into her and his lips coming down hard on one of her hardened nipples sucking and twirling it with his tongue.

Kagome screams and moans came more often she was so close, her wetness was becoming heavier as some of it started to come out and his fingers were full of it.

"INUYASHA I'M CUMMING!" Kagome screeched as she arched her back and came.

Inuyasha slowly took his fingers from her and licked them clean as he heard Kagome's heavy panting. He got down on his knees and before Kagome could blink he took a long slow lick at her entrance which made her buck her hips to him but Inuyasha didn't stop there he continued. Oh yes he continued and it was heavenly, his canine tongue lapping away at her juices and Kagome moaning his name was music to his ears.

One of Kagome's hand came up to his head to keep him in place as he ate her sending more shivers down her spine.

"Inu, I gonna cum." she moaned out panting.

Inuyasha smirked against her sex and started to lap a little fast wanted her to come again.

He was so big now he felt as if he was going to burst.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she came.

Inuyasha lapped up her juices as the flowed not wanting to leave a drop.

When he was done he stood up and gazed over her body with a look of lust, Kagome stared at him and saw how he was panting her eyes traveled down south until she saw the big bulge in his pants. Kagome got on her all fours and crawled towards him as Inuyasha watched her body and as her hands moved a growl escaped him.

Kagome unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants pulling them and his boxers off in one to let his cock stand out straight.

She moaned at the sight of him 9 inches long 3 inches wide. Kagome took him in her hand and squeezed him her small hand couldn't even cover him and started to pump slowly.

Inuyasha closed his eyes even though he had fight to keep them opened when she stroked him slow and long.

"Fuck." he graoned when he felt her mouth on him.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome getting off the table to kneel before him holding on to his shirt and started bobing her head on his cock.

When she moaned it vibrated up his cock and he started to throbbed.

"Damn." he said his hand holding her head guiding her down on him.

Her mouth felt so good. Kagome tasting some of his pre-cum and held up when she couldn't breathe and liked at the man before her who had a look of want and possession in his eyes.

Inuyasha growled, his shirt was off and he picked her up again and pushed her back on the table legs spread for him to see what lied between.

"This is going to hurt." he said.

Kagome steadied herself as he started to push in, her eyes squeezed shut as she let his whole length filled her and adjusted to him.

When Inuyasha was fully in and kagome gave him the all clear Inuyasha started to move in her hard and rough but Kagome didn't seemed to complained she liked it that way.

"FASTER!" she moaned.

Inuyasha sped up to please her.

Kagome let out a scream that rang through the whole building as Inuyasha pounded into her at an alarming rate.

"Ahh. Fuck. Fuck. So good!'" she moaned over and over again.

Inuyasha started to play with her breasts as he fucked her liking the feeling as he tweaked her nipples hard earning more moans from the girl beneath him.

"Fuck me hard." she told him.

Inuyasha smirked she was't complaining at all she was calling for more and she wanted it hard.

"You're like this." he asked.

"Inuyasha." she moaned.

Inuyasha thought that was better than anything.

"YESSSSSS!" she hissed out coming close to her third orgasm.

Inuyasha could feel her tighteneing around him and he spead up joltng her as he did.

"Fuck me good. So good." she called.

She was a screamer he liked that as well.

"INUYASHA!" kagome screamed as she came hard for the third time.

Inuyasha didn't stop there he turned her over on her all fours and entered her from behind and that was a great feeling, hearing his body slap against hers so fast so rought he couldn't get enough and neither could she. Inuyasha wasted no time diving into her sometimes pulling right out before slamming back in and her cries just turned him on even more he was throbbing inside her and if felt so great.

Kagome rasied her foot so Inuyasha could get a better angle, the new position made the half demon get some ideas as he wrapped both her legs around his waist and grindding, pounding whatever he could do into her.

"Inuyasha you feel so god. Harder! Faster! More!" Kagome called she was ready to come again.

Inuyasha growled his demon taking full control as he pluged into her over and over again harder, faster and deeper each time loving how she clamped down on him. Inuyasha watched as he pulled right out of her and her pussy clutched at the emptiness before lunging hisself right back in.

"OH FUCK YES!" Kagome screamed she was closed.

Inuyasha thrusted a little deeper into her and faster too.

"OH GOD!" Kagome burst out as the orgasm took over.

Inuyasha didn't stop then either he wanted kagome to come one more time, he flipped them over so she was now at the top and he thrusted upward into her and he brought her down to meet his thrust.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Kagome moaned when she landed on him.

She started to move on him, ride him rock him whatever she could do to meet those powerful thrust that just sent her to another place, a good place.

"Ride my cock Kagome. C'mon ride it." Inuyasha urged her on he loved how she felt.

His hands came down on both sides of her ass cheeks giving them two sound slaps which earned groaned of pleasure coming from her.

Inuyasha moved off the table and sat in his chair and started to bounce the girl up and down.

"AHHHH! AHHH! INUYASHA!" Kagome groaned as she went up and came back down like she was on a seesaw.

She had come four times she wanted Inuyasha to come in her.

Kagome started to rock her hips on him as fast and hard as she could her fifth orgasm on it way but she wanted him to cum with her this time.

"OH YEAH! Oh YES! UH HUH RIGHT THERE!AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome said as he hit her G-spot.

Inuyasha smirked and chuckled as he bounced her up and down but with his speed he had her against the wall in second and both her legs over his shoulders as he did the final thrusts that would send them both over the edge together.

Inuyasha was in her so deep kagome almost couldn't handel it, she was tired from the first four orgasm she wanted him to cum with her in this one.

"Inuyasha cum inside me." she moaned.

Inuyasha started to thrust into her so violently the whole office began to shake as he tried to finish what he had started.

With his own release finally creeping up on him he had to finish this quickly. Inuyasha pounded mercilessly into her and Kagome was crying in pure pleasure and blist.

"I"M CUMMING!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha groaned as he sped up to full speed.

"!" Kagome let out a high pitched cry when he did that.

Just a few more thrust, Inuyasha gave it his all.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed for the final time.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out as he finally came spilling hit hot seed into her.

Falling into his chair Inuyasha sat there and let Kagome milked him dry as he kissed her lovingly, his demon subsiding for now.

Heavy pants filled the room as none of the two wanted to move.

"Kagome." he called after awhile of catching his breath.

"Yes." Kagome said tracing his abs.

"You know what will happen the next time I call you in here." he said giving her a deep thrust.

Kagome moaned and nodded her head as she laid it down to rest on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.


End file.
